A Different New Moon
by Creational
Summary: Instead of New Moon, this is my sequel to the first Twilight book. Bella's and Edward's relationship is perfect, until problems appear. New characters are introduced, new temptations...
1. Deja Vu

**THIS IS BASED AFTER THE FIRST BOOK. I'VE ONLY READ A FEW PAGES OF THE SECOND BOOK, SO I TOOK SOME PARTS FROM IT.  
*edit: (11/12/08) I have finished New Moon, but will try my best not to add things from the book for those who haven't read it. However, I cannot promise anything, because I do pick some things up from the book sometimes. **

I sat in my room, choosing a top that I thought would suit me best. I asked Edward to wait outside of my door so he would be surprised, even though I knew the way I looked didn't matter to him. Even at our one-year anniversary I still have that overwhelming feeling when I'm around him. I decided to go with the olive green blouse. It was sleeveless, and made my body look a little less bony than it already is. I let out a sigh, took my loose hair to the side of my shoulder, and opened the door.  
Edward looked at me with his bronze honey eyes and grinned.  
"Exquisite." He commented.

"Thank you." I blushed.

"Shall we?" He reached his hand for mine. I felt the electricity rushing down my veins, captivating me. The icy feeling of his hand was so familiar; it made me feel safe.

"Hold on a moment though…" I wasn't going to let him off that easily. He knew I hated surprises. "Where are we going to?"

"Do you really think I am going to tell you?" his eyes pierced mine, letting the tiny bit of anger I had vanish out of my body completely.

"No." I confessed, and then got closer to his body. My heartbeat got so quick, I was sure anyone in Forks could hear it. It was if his flawlessness cast a spell over me every time I was near him. I saw his silver Volvo parked in front of my house, as usual. He opened the door for me quicker than I could myself. Charlie left to go fishing for the weekend, and so it was much easier for Edward to be with me twenty-four hours of the day.

"Tell me what you're thinking." Edward said as he still drove quickly, but managed to make eye contact. If I were to drive and look into his amazing eyes, I would have gotten both of us into a car accident within seconds.

"Well…" I hesitated for a second then continued speaking. "I was wondering… When was the time you fell in love with me." I admitted. I always wanted to know, because I was almost positive that I've been in love with him before he felt anything for me.

"To be perfectly honest? I cannot quite reminisce it. It was more like a process than a realization." He paused for a moment, pondering, then continued. "I read people's minds and followed your behavior. I realized how oblivious you are of your abilities and beauty, but also how different you are than others. You did not just see the surface, but you went in depth. And you were unpredictable. Every word that came out of your mouth was the opposite of what I've imagined. I felt curiosity yet admiration growing every time I thought or heard about you. There were moments where I could have blurted out that I love you because my feelings were too extreme to contain. But then again, I'm good about holding my temptations." He smiled his crooked smile, and then looked at me, hinting that my scent was an unbelievably difficult thing he has to deal with.

"Except for one temptation." I reminded him.

"Precisely." He said, then looked out of his window for a couple of minutes.

"Bella, you know that being with you is very selfish of me." I nodded, and placed my hand on his, comforting him. I could never get over his glacial snow-white hands. "But being away from you will never be an option."

"Don't ever leave me." I stared at his perfection, squeezing his hand.

"You know I will always be there for you as long as you want me to." His eyes were sincere.

"Yes." My hand was still placed on his. This is a feeling I could never comprehend. I just wished I could become a part of his world, a vampire. Every moment I was with him, was one moment less. I didn't want time to be a factor for us, I wanted forever – even though forever didn't seem like enough either. But Edward insisted that it's for the better for me to be normal. I just wanted him to understand that I didn't care what the consequences were; as long as I'm with him I am fine.  
Edward has parked his Volvo, though I didn't see where we were. I was too caught up in him to notice. Then I finally realized we were in Port Angeles. More accurately, the Italian restaurant we had our first date in. A smile appeared on my face.

"So, this is the surprise?"

"Not quite. Just a small glimpse." Edward's fingertips touched my chin as his cold lips settled on mine. I closed my eyes, experiencing every moment.

"I… Um…" I tried to say something, but I ended up sounding like an idiot.

"I know, sweetheart." His hands touched my back as he breathed inside my ear. He then pulled away for a second.

"Don't stop." I was disappointed.

"I don't want to, Bella. The night, though, is too short for us to waste. I have more plans for us later." He ran his cool fingers through my hair.

"Ok." I knew he also didn't want to let go, and that made me feel a bit better. It was probably for the best anyways. I still did not understand how I could be with someone so unbelievably fascinating and incredible. I didn't deserve someone like Edward, but he chose me.


	2. Predictable

When we got to the restaurant, I wasn't hungry. Talking to him just made me escape into a different world, I didn't feel time passing by.  
"You should order something." Edward insisted.  
"I'm not hungry, honestly."  
"Bella. You are a human. You're very fragile, you need some energy." His eyes were darting into mine like the last time we were here. The waitress came, immediately looking at Edward, and then looking at me with a bit of disgust. It was hard to get used to, but being with Edward always got the both of us attention.  
"Hello, what would you like to order?" she asked, holding her notepad. "Oh, my name is Jane, by the way." She said, but I knew it was directed at Edward.  
"Water and the spaghetti Bolognese, please." Edward told her, not asking for my opinion.  
"Al-alright." The waitress was staring at Edward's face. She quickly brought the water. "Be back with your food soon."  
"I'm going to the bathroom." I told Edward.  
"Wait…" he gripped my hand as I got up, and he tried to concentrate. "She is going to try to ask you if I'm single." Of _course_ she was, I didn't blame her.  
"I'll try my best to inform her of your dating status." I laughed. If she knew it was our one-year anniversary, things wouldn't have gone very smoothly. I started heading to the bathroom, and as Edward told me, I saw the waitress (her name was either Jane or Jade) heading over to me.  
"Um, excuse me?" I heard her coming behind my back. I quickly turned around.  
"Yes?"  
"Did you like the water?" It was a rather funny question to ask.  
"Yes, I did." I tried to keep a straight face as I answered.  
"Um… So… Is that guy your brother?" she got straight to the point.  
"No."  
"Your cousin, maybe?" she tried to cover every option she had; she still had a little hope.  
"No…" I answered again.  
"So do you know by any chance if he is taken or not?" I looked at her, she was pretty. She had clear blue eyes and very dark hair.  
"He is currently in a relationship." I told her. I never liked to share what Edward and I had between us, and certainly not with a stranger. But I felt bad for her.  
"Ah, okay." She seemed disappointed. I wanted to say something, but from this point on anything I said would be worse.


	3. Unexpected

**I HAVE JUST READ MORE OF NEW MOON AND REALIZED THAT THIS IS VERY SIMILAR TO THE STORY, BUT IT WILL CHANGE THROUGHOUT. **

**

* * *

**

Once I got back to our table, the food had arrived. I finished a quarter of the spaghetti; I was seriously not even a little hungry. Edward quickly asked for the bill later, and we got out of the restaurant and back into his car.  
"So… That was surprise number one?" I found myself flirting with him, which was extremely strange because I've never intended to. Maybe it was just my nature around him.  
"Considerably." He half smiled, looking entertained. His thin yet strong arms were on the steering wheel. To some extent I was happy that he didn't tell me what we were doing next. Although I hated surprises, he made them seem exciting.  
"There are still a million things I want to ask you." I spoke, still intrigued by him. He chuckled to himself, as if what I said was obvious.  
"Propose your inquiries."  
"Ok, well…" I was about to begin one of my many questions that I had for him, I didn't know where to begin. His honey colored eyes then focused away from mine for a second and on to the road.  
"Surprise number two." A grin appeared on his face as his intense eyes quickly came back to meet mine. It was the Cullen's house. It immediately gave me a homey feeling, a smile across my face.  
"Are you okay with this?" he asked me, even though I was positive he knew that I was. Anyone, especially Edward Cullen, could read my face.  
"Why wouldn't I be?" I challenged him. His eyes softened, flirting with me.  
"You know your mind is practically unreadable."  
"But my facial expressions aren't, you said so yourself."  
"I would like a valid evidence to prove that." He folded his irresistible arms across his chest.  
"I can't remember when." I confessed. He laughed, entertained by my cluelessness I guessed.  
"Are you ready to go inside?" Edward made sure I was one hundred percent sure I wanted to. Yes, Rosalie isn't too fond of me, but I admire his family. Esme's kindness, Carlisle's knowledge, Alice's friendliness, Jasper's sensitivity, Emmett's humor, and Rosalie's disapproval. I honestly did understand where she came from, and I was glad that she was not very accepting of me. I didn't deserve to be treated this nicely as a human, I was just lucky with the Cullens.  
"I'm ready." I looked into his eyes, heading for his house. "Ouch…" I tripped on a tiny tree branch on ground and didn't even notice.  
"Are you alright, Bella?" he was immediately concerned as he lifted me off the dirt like a feather. I was a bit wounded, my arm bled. The second he saw my blood drip his eyes turned into black, his teeth exposed, and his body was very stiff. I was a bit afraid, I wish I wasn't, but I couldn't help it. I heard footsteps behind me, and Alice and Carlisle rushed out the door. Alice went and held Edward arms; I was guessing she was trying to prevent him from harming me. Carlisle snapped his fingers in front of his face, and I moved as farther as I could so that my scent would not be as strong. After a minute, his eyes had lightened and his mouth was shut.  
"Edward?" Alice asked him, worried. He looked puzzled, then he spoke in a quiet tone.  
"Yes." He looked a bit frustrated. "Is Bella fine?" his eyes focused on the floor. He looked dizzy.  
"She is… Carlisle is going to take her inside." Alice assured him.  
"Do you want to come in for a bit?" Carlisle was standing beside me, as he asked. I really, really did not want to go. I wanted to be with Edward, I didn't like seeing him struggle. I was the blame. I wish I wasn't so clumsy.  
"Ok." I said, quietly sighing. "Is Edward going to be fine?" I asked with hope.  
"He is." Carlisle kindly smiled at me. "He will be here soon, don't worry. Make yourself comfortable. Let me get you a band aid." He pointed to the living room. I saw the empty red sofa, and anxiously sat there.


	4. A Day to Remember

I first heard something strong press against the stairs; it was Emmett. His hands were linked with Rosalie's. Rosalie lifted her head up, trying to ignore me.  
"Bella." Emmet smiled, acknowledging me.  
"Hey." I awkwardly responded.  
"He really loves you, that Edward." He laughed. It seemed like he was also speaking to himself.  
"I know." I responded, grinning. Rosalie grew impatient, still avoiding me. I, then, felt a cold touch against my bare shoulder. It turned around to see Esme greeting me sweetly.  
"It will be all right, Bella. Don't be afraid." Her words comforted me. "As we both know Edward, I'm sure he told you about his problems. But it won't change anything." Esme assured me. I wanted to believe her.  
Soon enough, Carlisle came with the band-aid.  
"Thanks." I forced a smile and gently placed the band-aid on my arm. Immediately, something came to my head. I suddenly realized how much I wished Edward _had_ lost his control over me. Maybe, only maybe, I could have gotten lucky and would have turned into a vampire. That was my wish, and he knew it, as much as he was opposed to it. Jasper quickly came down the stairs, making eye contact with me, as if he acknowledged me in some bizarre way. But that worked for me. The door opened, and Alice came inside, pushing Edward in.  
"He will be fine." Alice said casually. Her future predicting really worked to her advantage, I guessed. Edward sat down on the couch across me, still looking concentrated on something. Alice came to sit next to me.  
"You need a vacation." She smiled, her perfectly shaped eyes looking at mine.  
"I'm fine." I spoke in a sincere tone. I was honest. "But I'm not sure if it's me that's too difficult to handle with." I confessed, sighing.  
"Don't be absurd, Bella." I heard a distant melting, warm, honey voice across from me. Edward spoke, to my surprise. He still looked concentrated, though.  
"…What?" I was amazed that Edward _spoke_ to me. It took a while before his mouth spoke.  
"You are not a burden to us." He shook his head, finally making eye contact with me. Although his skin was as cold as ice, his eyes melted mine with their intense golden complexion. Edward got out of his sofa, moving closer to me. I touched his shoulders; their coldness stung my fingertips. The pain slowly faded once I started getting dizzy, my heart beating faster. I glanced over his shoulder, finding Rosalie looking irritated. Her arms were folded across her chest, and she rolled her beautiful eyes.  
Edward and I were in the Cullens' place for a couple of hours, and while I was speaking to Alice, Edward dragged me out of the house with him.  
"Today was fun." I tried to comfort Edward, despite when he blanked out.

"There is one more surprise, Isabella." His hands touched my neck, softly tickling it. When I was with him, hours passed by like seconds. When I wasn't with him, seconds would pass like days.  
"Alright, I'm up for it." I teased, getting ready for the next part.


	5. Every Rose Has Thorns

We were in the silver volvo again. Edward looked at ease, and it made me glad.

"Are you angry with me, love?" he asked.

"No. Why would I be?" I was confused. He chuckled, an icy fingertip tracing my neck.

"I could have lost control over you." He seemed disappointed.

"But you didn't." I tried to cheer him.

"Are you scared?" His cold touch still moved on my neck.

"I was, at first. But now I'm not... I'm actually rather upset..."

"Why?"

I was too embarrassed to explain. There was a better chance of me dying rather than turning into a vampire _if_ Edward bit me. But knowing Edward, I would have to tell him.

"Because I had a little hope that maybe... Only _maybe_... I could have turned into a vampire." I blushed.

"You really want this. Don't you, Bella?" His golden eyes were understanding and compassionate.

"Yes. I do."

"But Bella... Think of it. You will have to live through every day, and it will never end. There isn't a number to describe how many hours or days you will go through." When I thought about what Edward told me, I felt fear coming through me. _No, this shouldn't happen!_ _I want to be with him forever_. But the more it was explained to me, the more forever scared me. Well, not only forever… Something else was bothering me, too.

"Edward?" I did not look into his eyes, I didn't want him to see what I felt.

"Yes?"

"I know that right now it seems like forever. And I know that you are the only person I'll ever want. But _what_ if those feelings change? I mean, not only for you, but for me? What if one day what we have fades?"

Edward held my hand.

"My feelings for you will _never_ change. I've been through many, many years. I can say that I've been through a fair amount of experiences. I am absolutely certain that what I feel will remain like this for eternity."

"How can you be sure of that?"

"I've met thousands of people. I was satisfied with being alone, I never had a thought about love until I met you. If a person like you could change me this much, after over a hundred years, I am certain that I will never, ever change.

But I will not blame you if what you feel fades. I honestly will not. I know that you feel the same way I do, Bella. But you don't know what forever is like. You are eighteen. Making this decision is a trap for eternity."

I knew that forever would not scare me, not if I was with him. It is a phase everyone goes through. Dying is just as terrifying as living forever. But the problem is, if I do live forever and lose what I feel for him, where will I be? I will be lonely, broken, fragile. Right now, this very moment, I know that it is Edward Cullen that I want to be with for the rest of my existence. I _know_ it. So many thoughts went through my head, I was going insane.

"I'm scared." I finally admitted, fighting the tears that started forming in my eyes. I expected Edward to be comforting like he normally is. But he looked so, very, _extremely_ disappointed. I wondered why. It was odd, considering he was against me becoming immortal.

"You there? Edward?" I put my arm on his shoulder.

"Bella." He started speaking, pain in his voice. "As much as I don't like to think about it, it _is_ rather upsetting that maybe what you feel for me will fade. I don't blame you, Bella. I wish Alice could tell this kind of future." He sighed.

"I love you, Edward." I looked into his liquid eyes.

"I love you too, Bella." He finally had a smile on his face.

"So, what is this surprise? The final surprise?" I tried to cheer Edward up, but I was secretly eager to know. Edward looked upset again.

"It won't be necessary anymore. It is late. Charlie is going to get worried, he is coming back from his trip earlier. Let me take you back home."

"_What?_" I didn't understand this. Why wouldn't he reveal his final surprise? What was it?

"Bella, it was nothing, really."

"Sure…" I replied sarcastically. I stubbornly folded my arms across my chest, and waited for Edward to drive me back home. I felt as if there was something I missed, and then it suddenly snapped into my head. I knew what the third surprise would have been.

* * *

**I apologize that I update at really random times. Sometimes it takes me a day, sometimes it takes more than a week. If I want the story to be good, though, I can't update it with time limits. I need the idea to come to me. Right now, I'm unsure of what will happen next! I'm in as much suspense as you are, lol ;). So, please be patient. Sorry it takes so long sometimes. :( I can write a continuation to this now, but it will be really crappy. So, thank you for reading and thank you for waiting! :D**


	6. 180 Degrees Flip

"Hello, Bella!" Charlie was in a good mood, in front of the television as usual.

"Hi, dad." I still shook from what Edward's surprise would have been. I told him to come to my room, even though I was still worried and afraid.

"You okay?" He read through my face, not like it was difficult.

"Yeah… I am. Um, do you want dinner?" I needed a distraction. I was trying to avoid Edward, just by a bit. I didn't know how or what to say to him.

"Bells, you don't have to. You don't seem like you're in the best mood. Go, get some rest."

"No, dad, it's fine." I insisted. I went to the kitchen, took the spaghetti from yesterday, put tomato sauce on it, and gave it to him.

"Ok…" I said. "I think I'll go up to my room." I sighed.

"Okay, feel better." He was still occupied by the sports game, and it felt like a relief to me.

I went up to my room, and there I found him. Seating on the corner on my bed, his hand through his hair.

"Edward?" I hesitated.

"Yes, darling?" he turned around, a perfect smile on his face. He must be really good at covering what he is feeling right now. "We should go see a movie sometime. You haven't been experiencing many human-like activities lately." He babbled, trying to distract me.

"Edward…" I sighed.

"You do not want to see a movie? That's alright. I can take you shopping if you wish, or Alice can."

"Edward…" I sighed again. He knew he was distracting me. But I wasn't going to let go of what I wanted to tell him.

"Yes, Bella?" He sighed much louder than I did.

"I know what you wanted to 'surprise' me with tonight. I… I don't know where to begin. I mean, first of all, that is _so_ nice of you. But, why did you make me second guess?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You wanted to bite me! You wanted to make me a vampire, didn't you?!"

"What if I did?" he responded, his eyes turning black and unreadable.

"Edward, you _know _I would have gladly taken the offer. But you made me doubt!"

"No, I didn't." he defended himself in a calm voice. "I told you the truth. Forever is _not_ a joke, Bella. It is something bigger than us. You told me that what you feel for me might fade. You do not know how much I understand you. But I did not quite expect such a reaction from you.  
Do you really want to know why I told you those things? I secretly thought that you wouldn't care, and that you would insist on becoming a vampire. I know it was absolutely foolish of me, but I convinced myself into it. I do not want you to have any doubts."

I looked at Edward. The pain was returning to his face.

"I _do_ want you forever, don't be ridiculous! I just didn't expect it to come so quickly… Why did you change your mind so quickly? I mean, yesterday I could swear that you didn't want me to be a vampire. What happened?"

"I am selfish. I wanted you at the very second when I almost bit you. I did not like that you were afraid of me. And I also wanted you forever." He admitted. His black eyes turned gold again; they shined like thousands of tiny stars.

"I never imagined that it would be this way. Now I'm doubting this, and you want it more than ever." I sat next to him, tracing the veins in his hands. "You know what… Bite me. Now. This second. I won't regret it." I held my breath, I was still afraid.

"Do you honestly think I will? Lets give it time, Bella." He chuckled, and put my cheek against his chest.

I was confused more than ever. I became weak, and I felt my eyes shut slowly as my head spun in circles and my heartbeat slowed.


	7. A Twist

**Ah, procrastination before finals. Best time ever. :) I'm kind of uncertain as to how many more chapters will be made, hopefully I can come up with new ideas. **

* * *

I woke up, and my vision was blurry. At first, I saw white walls, and to the right of me were tubes with fluids. I was at a hospital. _Why, though?_ My eyes focused on two heads. When my sight got clear, I saw Carlisle and Edward looking at me, worried.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Carlisle asked with concern.

"Yeah. Um… Why am I here?" I asked, confused.

"You fainted; we realized you were dehydrated." Carlisle sighed.

I tried to remember a few hours back, and he was probably right. I was extremely distracted by Edward and what happened. Since the Italian restaurant, I didn't drink for at least five hours and that didn't work well in my system. I've been in the hospital before for dehydration, but I've never felt so strangely. There was something _off_, yet I couldn't put my finger on it. I was quickly distracted as I saw the pain in Edward's eyes. He didn't speak to me yet.

"Some anniversary." Edward mumbled to himself.

"I'm really sorry Edward. I'm so stupid; I should have gotten something to drink. I was so distracted."

"Excuse me for a few minutes." Carlisle nodded as he excused himself out of the hospital room, patting Edward's stiff shoulder as he left.

"Why are _you _sorry?" Edward had a disgusted tone to his voice.

"I'm so irresponsible. I ruined your night _twice_. I hate to do this to you." My eyes turned wet, but I quickly wiped them away with a towel on the desk beside me.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Bella. It was my fault. I am so selfish, it's unbelievable! First, I want to make you immortal for my own sake, then, I'm completely oblivious to the fact that you are human and that you need fluids." His eyes were so black, I was a bit frightened.

"You are _not_! You are just perfect. I am responsible for my actions, it's _not_ your fault!"

"Bella…" Edward sighed and touched my lips with his with so much force. I tried to take advantage of his soft, cold lips. But then again, who wouldn't if they had Edward Cullen. And right now he was mine, but then he pulled away. I could tell we were going too far. Something was bothering him. I knew it. There was something else.

"What is it?" I asked, looking for my breath.

"Unfortunately, you will find out." He responded, disappointed. I could also tell that he was giving in, it seemed like he wanted to keep whatever it was from me.

"Please?" I begged.

He gave in to my begging, just like I hoped.  
"Carlisle has friends, the Buckinghams. They currently live in England, and they are also vampires. The Buckinghams are not vegetarians like us, Bella. They hunt humans as if they were stepping on ants. They have the greatest record in vampire history of the number of humans they have hunted, and they have only lived for 104 years.  
Anthony, the father, you could say, _suddenly_ decided that he and his family want to be vegetarians like us. He thought our family could help him the best, since I can be with you. They are moving to live in with us for a month or two, Bella." Edward explained to me.

"Oh." I said. "But why are you upset? I mean, they won't get to me." I told him, not very concerned.

Edward seemed embarrassed, like he would blush if it was possible.  
"Well…" he was nervous. "The Buckingham family consists of four people. The father, Anthony, Eleanor, the mother, Abigail, the young daughter." He paused for a moment. "And Robert, the son." I could see he was struggling to get his name out.

"What is the problem with Robert?" I asked, confused.

"Robert is eighteen, Bella. He is your age. He is not bad looking, if you ask me." Was Edward _jealous_ that I might like Robert? I tried to stop myself from giggling.

"Edward, you are so silly." A few giggles slipped. "_This_ is what you're worried about? That I will fall in love with that Robert guy? I can't believe you would underestimate me this much!" I said.

"No, this is not the only thing I am worried about." Edward sighed. So he _was_ jealous, but there was something else. "Robert is gifted. He has special powers, powers to make people love him in any way he wants. He can make you his slave if he wants to. He can make you fall in _love_ with him." He crushed the object he held in his arms. I shivered.

"Edward… If you can't read my mind, maybe he won't be able to manipulate me to love him, right?"

"Maybe." Edward said. "But maybe manipulating you into loving him would be better than you actually feeling it toward him. At least I'll know those feelings are not real until he might snap you out of it."

"Come here, Edward." He came, and I touched his cheek. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. You know me." Our fingers entwined together.

"I'll try my best, Bella. I'll always focus on his mind." He said protectively.

"I trust you." I smiled.

Carlisle came back in, speaking slowly. Edward stood up, he probably read Carlisle's thoughts, but Carlisle spoke anyways.

"Edward." He said.  
"They are here."


	8. The Buckinghams

Its been two weeks since the Buckinghams moved into the Cullens' house. They were nice for the most part, except for the time when Anthony and Eleanor tried to kill me. After I got out of the hospital, we rushed to Edward's house to meet them. Their eyes flamed with thirst when they saw me, and Emmett had to control them with his strength to prevent them from killing me. They were pretty good about not hurting me since then; they tried to keep as much space as possible from me at first, but after Carlisle and Edward helped them more with this 'vegetarian' diet, they have gotten more comfortable with being around me. Of course Edward was always by my side when they were around.

"Bella, what would you like for breakfast?" I heard Eleanor's bubbly voice from the kitchen. I told Charlie I was spending the day with Alice today, and since I had a one-week break from school, I was around the Cullens' house much more than before.  
I went to the kitchen, with Edward right behind me, finding Eleanor holding a frying pan. She was gorgeous; she had medium-length curly dirty blonde hair, and perfectly-shaped features, of course.  
"I'm good. Thanks, though." I forced my awkward smile.  
"They're coming today!" Anthony walked in, with a victorious face to match his enthusiasm. Anthony had completely black hair, a tiny beard and mustache, and he was very skinny and tall.  
"Yes, yes!" Eleanor agreed happily.  
I've never met Robert or Abigail; they were moving in today. They had to stay in England to complete schoolwork or something, I forgot what it was. I never met them, but Edward held my held tightly when they started speaking of Robert.

"You will be fine." Edward assured me later that night.

"Of course I will." I smiled. Edward insisted that they were only a few steps away from the house.

"Abigail." He whispered in my ear. He was right. Abigail came in; she looked about sixteen years old. Her straight chocolate brown hair reached her back. She was beautiful. The second she saw me, as I imagined, her eyes were bright red. She licked her lips, and Edward held me closer to him.

"Control yourself, child." Edward hissed.

"I am only one year younger than you!" Abigail put her hand on her waist and complained, as her light British accent flowed. The redness in her eyes disappeared and turned back to gold. I guessed she was easily distracted.

"Abigail!" I heard voices from behind me soon enough.

"Hey, chill out. Like, you better thank me I came here. There was like a major sale in this store and…" I ignored her, shocked by how human she acted. I could have _never_ guessed she lived for over a hundred years, or that she killed humans, or that she is a _vampire_. I wonder how long she could hold her temptation at school. I was positive that she killed at least one person there.  
Eleanor and Anthony hugged their daughter, as Carlisle, Alice, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward greeted her.

"This is Bella, by the way." Edward said carefully.

"Hey there. Oh my god, don't look at me like that. I won't _hurt_ you. I  
just killed a few in the airport. I'm good to go for a week or two." She laughed.

"Nice to meet you, too, Abigail." I smiled, even though I felt a shiver go down my spine when she told me of the innocent people she killed.

"Where is your brother?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"Oh, well, Robert's outside. You know, checking the place out." Abigail smiled.

"Is he alright?" Anthony spoke.

"Yeah, yeah, he is fine. He's trying to act all macho since he left Niaa." She sighed with annoyance.

"Niaa was his vampire girlfriend. He made her fall in love with him, they have been together for four years, and he had to leave her to come here." Edward whispered so quietly inside my ear, I wasn't even sure if I heard correctly. "I doubt there is a chance he will use his powers on you tonight. He seems very distracted. He is coming in."

The door opened, and I almost gasped. I tried to contain myself. For a moment, my world was on pause. The only person my eyes could see was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life.


	9. Confusion

**I want to thank everyone for all the reviews and favorites...! This is the reason I write, so thank you. I'd like to apologize, this chapter is extremely short but I wanted to write _something_ because I won't be able to write for a few days.**

**

* * *

**

"Hello." I heard a perfect, flowing, clear, voice. It was as if I could visualize it; it was as if I could see it shimmering colors moving fluidly in my mind.

Everybody greeted him, of course. Anthony and Eleanor hugged him, Carlisle and Esme smiled at him, Emmett punched his arm jokingly, Jasper formally greeted him, and Rosalie and Alice came to ask questions about Niaa soon enough. Edward came towards his direction last, saying "Robert." It was as if he was acknowledging him to get it off his chest.

"Edward. How are you?" He asked, like a friend, but a bit more proper.

"Good." He quickly came back to my side. "This is Bella."

"Oh, the human. Hello, Bella." He smiled. I almost drooled. He had short, pale, blond-white hair. His eyes were radiating gold, and his lips and his smile and everything looked just so _perfect_.

"H…Hi." I swallowed after I managed to speak.

"Her smell pinches my throat. I suppose it's good I hunted, it would have not taken me too long to, well, you know." He said. Edward hissed quietly, but loud enough for Robert to hear.

I could tell how different he was from Edward. I was sure what Edward felt about my scent was about a million times more difficult for him to contain than what Robert felt right now, yet he never said anything to make me feel afraid. Robert was not afraid of speaking his mind. He was out there. Dangerous. Edward looked like a mortal compared to him.

Edward whispered in my ears. "This is brilliant. He did not and does not plan on using his powers on you! Lovely, no?"

"Yes." I whispered back. "Splendid."

Of course was I felt for him was nothing like I felt for Edward. But I felt captivated by his voice, his charm, his perfection. But I also felt the urge to get to know him better. It was stronger than the urge I felt to figure out that Edward is a vampire. It was so strong, it just pulled me to him like a magnet. He wore a tank top that showed his lean, yet muscular body. His arms were pale, though I could swear they had a golden complexion on them. I marveled at his body, and choked on my breath when I saw him reach his arm effortlessly to make his hand go through his beautiful hair. I also felt the physical tension. I wanted to take my worthless human hand and touch his face and his hair. I wanted to get a close view of his polished, golden eyes. I wanted to smell his breath. But most of all, I wanted to feel my heart beating against the danger I would feel when I am around him. The danger of death.

Soon enough, those fantasies ended when a phone call interrupted it all.  
"Dad? Yeah, I'm coming. I'll be home soon. Bye."

"I'll take you home." Edward and I left the house.


	10. A New Addition

**As promised, I wrote a longer chapter this time. Hope you like it. Please review if you can. : )**

**

* * *

**

After our break was over, it was time to return to school. Great. Edward said he couldn't drive me because he had something to do, so I got into my truck and started driving. It was a bit strange for Edward not to take me to school, but I decided not to dwell on it too much. He had his reasons, I was sure about that. I parked in my usual spot, straightened my jeans, and played with the car keys in my hands. I looked around for Edward's car, and I saw it empty. I looked around and saw Alice standing next to Edward, impatient with him it seemed. I looked for Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett, but then I remembered that they graduated. It was odd not having them around this year, but I grew to love our little group.

I hesitantly walked towards Edward and Alice. They didn't pay much attention to me.

"Edward, don't be so stubborn!" Alice insisted, waving her arms in the air.

"It's not safe, Alice." He responded coldly.

"Really? Is it unsafe? Is that why the future looks perfectly fine to me?"

Edward growled.

"Um… Alice? What's going on?" I asked innocently. She turned around, looking composed yet annoyed, and opened her pink lips.

"Edward doesn't want Robert to come to school." She shot a look at his direction, rolling her eyes.

"Is it dangerous?" I asked, confused.

"No. It is obvious Edward didn't read anything dangerous in Robert's mind, and I didn't see anything happening in the future. He is just being the obdurate person that he is!" I was surprised that Robert wanted to come to this small high school in the middle of nowhere, but it made me even more intrigued by him.

"What about Abigail?" I suddenly remembered his younger sister.

"She had interesting thoughts, to say the least, so we decided it's best for her to stay away from a large amount of humans she has never met before." Alice said, and Edward looked… Well… _Pissed_.

"Oh, come on Edward! She is staying home. Just let the guy come to school. It's not that big of a deal. We took care of his schedule; it's almost identical to yours. So suck it up! He is coming in a minute." Alice looked at her watch, even though she didn't need it.

Edward came close and put his arm around me.

"It will be okay." He kissed my head.

"I'm not worried…" I admitted.

"Oh." He was taken by surprise. I think he was disappointed in my reaction. I stared into his brilliant eyes for a few seconds, and our lips met for a few seconds, until I saw Emmett's Jeep in the parking lot.

"Emmett's car? That's an interesting choice." I mumbled.

"Yes, driving any of our cars is an interesting choice." He said.

"It is not even your car, Edward." Alice hissed at him. Edward was far from being cheap, but Robert was an exception of his kindness.

_No! _I silently screamed in my head. _No, no, no!_ Why did he have to do this to me? He wore a tank top again, making my eyes glued to him. This is the second time I've seen him and it's the same feeling I've felt at the beginning.

"Alice, Edward." He said in his thick British accent that flowed so smoothly. "Bella." He acknowledged me last. _Wait, he is talking to me! Open your damn mouth, Bella!_

"Mm – what?" My head was spinning from staring at him. I don't think Edward noticed, though, so I was safe.

Robert laughed as if I'd missed something, revealing beautiful dimples. Edward looked angry, of course.

"Robert, the school won't let you in with that thin fabric." Alice sighed as if it was obvious. "Here, I got you a t-shirt. You better put this on now before anyone sees." I was so thrilled I won't be as distracted by him as I usually am. He will surely look less appealing with a t-shirt on.

"Yeah, yeah, Alice." Robert went behind the school building, and patted her head on the way.

Robert came back after a short minute. He did look less appealing by a _very_ tiny bit. It didn't really help me.

"Edward, do we have the same schedule?" he asked, probably hoping he will have classes without a babysitter.

"Almost. We don't have History and P.E. together, you have those classes with Bella." Edward sounded very annoyed.

We entered the school, and helped Robert with getting a slip for all of his classes.

"Stay with Bella." Edward commanded Robert. "If anything goes wrong, Bella, you know how to reach me." He directed those words at me, but said them to Robert as a warning.

"I hunted a few mountain lions yesterday. I'm not thirsty." He answered.

"I'm not talking about blood." Edward replied.

"See you at lunch." Robert told Edward and Alice with a mesmerizing voice that did not belong to this universe.

"So, will you show me where history is, Bella?" He looked into my eyes as he spoke, revealing his dimples yet again. His pale hair was a bit messy and I loved it.

"Yes, it's in room 548 with Mr. Gate. Follow me." I said in a depressed tone, I really hated history class. As we walked to class together, everyone's eyes were focused on Robert. I heard a few gasps from girls on the sides, and the guys looked angry.

I settled in my chair, and Robert went to Mr. Gate. He came towards my direction and set next to me.

"Guess I'm stuck with you." He said, sarcastically.

"Guess so." I smiled. Well, the seat next to me was the only one that was empty. To the other side of him was Jessica. I could see her looking at him in amazement.

"Did you use your powers on Jessica?" I whispered to Robert suspiciously.

"No, I don't date humans." He chuckled. "She is just strange." I almost laughed myself, but I didn't want to interrupt Mr. Gate's speech on the project we were having.

"Jessica and Kayla, Brandon and Amy, Bella and Robert…"

"Wait," I interrupted Mr. Gate. "Robert is new, he wouldn't know what our project is about."

"You are an excelling student, Bella. I am sure you will be able to explain the project to him one way or another." He replied. I quietly sighed. He was right; I probably _can_ explain this to him.

"I think doing this project will be impossible to do. Edward won't allow it." Robert quietly said.

"We can do it in my place after school. He will have to deal with it." It was annoying, the way Edward was trying to prevent me from being around the Buckinghams since Robert and Abigail joined. I _will_ do this project and if I have to lie to Edward, I will do it.

"When do you want to work on it?" He asked, amused by anger towards Edward.

"Tomorrow, maybe?"

"And what will you tell Edward, exactly?"

"I'll find an excuse."


	11. My Immortal

**Sorry it took me so long to update the chapter, I was kind of stuck. I think the next chapter will be the last one... I have serious writer's block. :P**

**I want to thank eme123 for sticking through this story and reviewing every single chapter! I really, really appreciate it. Thank you so much. :)**

**Also thank you for all the other reviews and favorites and alerts! Really thankful for that. **

**Please, please review if you can. This chapter is fairly close to the end and I would love to hear some opinions. Thanks!**

**

* * *

**

The first day of school with Robert actually went pretty well. He got a lot of attention, of course, and we all got along. Today is Tuesday, which means today Robert is coming over to work on the project. Butterflies filled my stomach; I was excited. But then came the less exciting part, lying to my Edward. I didn't like doing this to somebody whom I loved more than anyone, but I had to. It was the only way.

"Edward…" I said as we entered school.

"Yes?"

"I don't think coming over today would be a really good idea. Charlie will have a bunch of friends over, and, well, you know."

"Oh, alright." He almost frowned. "It's okay, Bella. Whatever you want." He smiled. I hated this. I disappointed him. But I wanted to work on this project, and maybe get to know Robert better.

"Wait up!" I heard Alice's melodic voice from behind. I turned around to wait for her, and there I saw Robert. I told him to clear his thoughts from Edward, and he said he would. I winked at him, like I promised I would do to approve if the plan with Edward worked out. He almost burst out laughing, but he kept a smile, and then winked back. Today he knew better; he didn't wear a tank top. I was very thankful for that.

Today was time for P.E, which is my most hated subject, and also my most embarrassing. And the worst part is that Robert will be there to see me.

"Okay, class." Ms. K started talking. "Today, we have a new unit, soccer. Or football, as I learned that's how they call it in Europe." Ms. K went to Europe for the summer, and since then, she has been showing off her 'fabulous' trip every single class. It started becoming a part of our class, pretty much. "Balls are in the bucket. Practice for five minutes with a partner." I let out a loud sigh. I had to embarrass myself in front of my partner. Mike was not in my P.E. class this year, so he couldn't 'defend' me. Of course, nobody wanted to be my partner. I liked it better this way, actually. I heard many girls talking to my right, and I saw them circling a boy with pale-blond hair. Oh, of course. Robert. There were at least five girls over there, and they all asked him where he was from, and typical questions like that. All of them also asked him if he wants to be their partner.

"Sorry, I already have a partner." He said. _Who_? I thought. I heard disappointed-filled voices from the girls. Robert came towards me, now. "Bella, can you be my partner? Those girls are smothering me." He chuckled.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I can't play sports." I admitted.

"I don't care." He said, smiling.

I sighed. "Okay." As we got up to get the soccer ball, I heard girls look at me, gasping.

"What is _up_ with her?" I heard one say.

"I thought she was lovey-dovey with Cullen." Another said.

"She is not even pretty."

"Does she have to steal the only good-looking boys in this school?" Someone else added.

I didn't care what people thought of me anymore. They can talk all they want. Robert is my friend, not my boyfriend.

"Kick it back and forth." Ms. K came to inspect. "Buckingham, Swan. Chop chop, get started. The world doesn't revolve around you two."

"Ok, let me start." Robert gracefully played with the ball with his feet. He kicked it towards me gently. I tried to kick the ball, but it went in the other direction.

"Told you. Look what you've got yourself into." I rolled my eyes.

"Be quiet, Bella." He laughed. P.E. class actually went well. He protected me from the soccer ball, and boy was I thankful for that. I had to be goalie, but it wasn't all that bad.

"Thanks, Robert."

"Sure, but next time, you've got to watch out for yourself. That Cullen is way too protective."

"You're probably right." I felt my cheeks turn crimson.

"But hey, good job. You're not as bad as I thought."

"Oh, geez, thanks." I said sarcastically, and he laughed.

The day went smoothly, and now it was the end.

"Bye, Edward. I'll miss you." I put my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Same here, Bella." He put on a smile.

I got home; it was a matter of minutes before Robert came. He was going to tell Edward that he would go hunting, and then run to my house.

I turned on the computer, and then went to the bathroom to fix my hair. I never had a boy over besides Edward. I brushed my teeth, and replaced the t-shirt I had on with my favorite blue blouse. Charlie was out, of course, and I knew who it was when I heard the knocking on the door.

"Coming." I shouted. I opened the door and found the beautiful dimpled, pale, boy standing in front of me with a bag in his hand.

"Hi." He said with a smile.

"Hey, Robert." I swallowed and anxiously replied. "So, um, we have to work in my room. That's where the computer is."

"Sure." He looked around and followed me. My palms were sweating.

After a few minutes we started on the project, we had to research public figures of the 19th century and write a report on them.

"So, Robert." I started. "Um… How do your powers work? How many people have you used them on?"

"Twice." He said. "The first time, it was out of rudeness. I wanted to try my powers so I tried them on a mortal girl. But after a while, I realized it was wrong. The second time… It was with Niaa." He sighed. "She… She was something special. But she never liked me the way that I liked her. I had to use my powers on her. Sometimes when something feels so right, you cannot let it go." He was serious.

"But, if it wasn't for your power… Would you have been with Niaa?" I asked.

"Probably not, but it doesn't matter, I'm not with her right now…"

"And I have another question, even though it might seem obvious… But… Why don't you date human girls? I mean, I know vampires have a different level of beauty… But why?" I had no idea why I was being this nosy. He sat on the computer chair, turned around, and put his hand through his hair.

"It doesn't have to do with beauty." He sharply said. "Niaa is a vampire, and she really isn't that beautiful in the eyes of others, or even humans. But she is beautiful to me. I never wanted to date human girls because I knew that if we fell in love, it would lock us both. I would want her to become immortal, and she would be torn. It is also difficult if she doesn't know that I'm a vampire… And I do get tempted. I was never a vegetarian before this, Bella. I don't know if you would speak to me after you heard how many humans I've killed."

"I don't care about your record." I took the courage to touch his icy hand. It was more overwhelming than I thought it would be. The electricity went through every part of my body. I looked into his eyes, and I could see something more than their brilliancy. I saw that he _is_ a good person.

"Bella." He said. "You want to be a vampire, right? I heard side conversations on how you do."

"Um, yeah, I'm pretty sure." I admitted. I had time to think about it, and I came to a conclusion that I _do_ want to be a vampire. I love Edward, and even if he doesn't love me as much, I knew that the Cullens were my family. It would hurt me too much to stay away from them.

"How about I change you?" He smiled.

"_What?_" I gasped.

"I will make you a vampire, Bella. I know it's what you want." He smiled.

"Well…"

"What?" He asked.

"Fine." I said – I would never have this chance again. I closed my eyes, held my breath, and I was patiently waiting for a bite that will change me for eternity.


	12. Poison

**LAST CHAPTER! :) I'm very nervous about this particular chapter (because it's the end, obviously, haha) but I hope you like it.**

**Pleasseeee review! The final review _really_ matters to me. To all the people who faved and watched this story, please also review and tell me what you thought. **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR STICKING THROUGH THE STORY! :D  
**

* * *

_Your cruel device  
Your blood, like ice  
One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill_

~ Poison, Alice Cooper

His teeth lightly traced my skin, and then went through it like infinite sharp needles. As they went in deeper, the pain increased and almost became unbearable. My body was numb; I was too frightened to say or do anything. Before I was about to feel even worst pain, I spoke with the powers that I had left.

"R-Robert… Stop… Enough…" I opened my eyes and they were shocked by more pain, and I closed them.

"I can't. I like your blood." He spoke in a low, creepy voice.

I knew that there was nothing I could do to fight his words. He had control over my weak body. I didn't know whether Robert lied to me to suck my blood, or if he really had good intentions about turning me into a vampire, but gave in. But I knew that right now, my blood was being sucked out in the most painful way. _I should have never trusted him_, I thought. I knew I shouldn't have trusted him, and that's why I did. There was something that attracted me to danger, and Robert was my friend. I felt uneasy knowing there was something more to Robert; maybe that was why I invited him over. I felt the same way when Edward behaved this way, except there was never danger around him. All these thoughts still did not take away the pain I was feeling. The bite stung, ripped, and dug under my body. I was preparing for death. I heard someone come through the door.

"Bella? You here?" I heard the high-pitched voice roll in. "I figured if Charlie had friends over he would allow me to come. I have to show you something." She was excited; from the little I could hear. "Oh, Charlie is not here." She said, a suspicion in her tone.

I couldn't speak. I used my energy trying to tell Robert to stop. Right now, the only talking I could do was through my mind.

"Bella? Where are you?" She went upstairs, and I heard my room's door open.

"Oh my goodness! Bella!" I could hear a loud gasp. "Leave her!" She said to Robert.

"I can't." He replied.

After a few seconds, I felt the teeth leave my body quicker than I could imagine. I still felt pain.

"How could you?!" Alice screamed at him. Dizziness ran over me for some reason, and I could not feel anything.

I woke up in the Cullen home, finding Alice stroking my face. I was probably in her room.

"Bella, are you okay?" She asked sweetly.

"Yeah." I sat up.

"Robert… He bit you pretty bad." She sighed. "It was much worst than James. You were dying. But Jasper and I managed to suck out the venom and give you blood back so you could leave. Thank god Jasper was here… Without him I would have never been able to do it. Remember when his teeth quickly left your body? I jumped over him and pulled him back until Jasper came."

"Wait… Where is Edward?" I was worried.

"He is out hunting with everyone, except Jasper and I. Tomorrow is a sunny day so they got a head start."

"So he doesn't know?" I immediately relaxed, then got anxious once again.

"No, not yet. You have to tell him, Bella. I had a fuzzy vision, but I could see not everything will end as well as you would like it to." She sighed.

"Where are the Buckinghams?"

"We sent them back to England. You see, we could not kill them. We knew them too well. But we will make sure they stay away." She smiled to show me everything is fine. But honestly, there were so many things I wanted to ask Robert. I didn't know whether or not he sucked my blood on purpose or not. I just had to let it go and be thankful that everything is all right. At least I knew that he did not use his powers on me to make me fall in love with him. I did feel something for him, though.

"Thank you so much, Alice. You saved my life."

"Sure Bella." She laughed. "Does that mean I can take you shopping?" She put an innocent angelic smile on her face.

"Fine." I rolled my eyes, and then laughed with her.

The following day I mostly rested. Apparently Alice told Charlie that our school had a senior camping trip I forgot to tell him about, and that I will be back tomorrow. I, of course, had another scar close to my neck. I could hide it with my hair, so that was good. Jasper, Alice, and me were watching TV, until the door opened and everyone entered.

Rosalie eyed me suspiciously, and everyone wondered why I was here when I was supposed to be at school.

"Bella." Edward rushed to my side. "Are you alright, love?" He lifted my chin with his finger.

"Um, yeah." I lowered my head. "Can I talk to you?"

I had told him everything. I told him how Robert was going to change me, but did not succeed. I told him that I lied to him and he came over to my house. I told him anything I could remember.

"I'm so stupid." He slapped his forehead. "I should have never left you. But you know what's strange, Bella? Robert never used his powers on you."

"I know, I'm so sorry. I was not in love with him, Edward. I think I liked him as more than a friend, but I love you. I want to be with you forever." Tears dropped out of my eyes.

"Shhh." He cradled me in his arms. Our lips locked for a few seconds, and I felt security with him once again.

"Edward." I told him. "I want to be like you. You have no idea. I don't have any worries anymore… That's why I let Robert bite me."

"Are you sure, Bella?"

"Yes, I am."

"This will be painful."

"I've been through enough pain. I can endure anything now." I looked into his eyes, knowing I only want to be with him.

"Well." He chuckled. "Here is the third surprise I never got to." He grinned, pulling my hair to one side on my neck. His teeth touched my neck, and although I started feeling indescribable pain as his teeth started going through, I felt safe.

While Edward was starting to bite me, I looked out the window, and I saw someone standing there, watching.

It was Robert, and I knew it was not the end. This was barely just the beginning.

* * *

**The End!**

**Review if you can. :]**


	13. SEQUEL IDEA?

**Hey everyone!  
**

**First of all, thank you for all the feedback on the story! :) (also to the favorites and alerts)**

**I saw some people were interested in a sequel to the story. I am considering on writing one... The thing is, because Bella was changed this will change the whole story and it will ruin a sequel in my opinion (because she will be super strong and Robert won't be needed). **

**So my question is: are you interested in a sequel (continuing where it left off), except Bella won't be a vampire. **

**Please comment if you are interested... I want to see if the amount of people is big enough :P. **

Thank you!

3


	14. SO :

**Ok, so, I looked around to see who is interested and there are enough people to keep a sequel going : ) I have returned to school recently, so there is a lot of pressure, but I will try to put the sequel on soon. I will post a new chapter here when the sequel will be ready.**

**I am trying at least 2 chapters with the sequel, but I will cancel it if it's not successful. Anyways, I hope it does well.**

**I started writing the first chapter, and basically, here is how it goes: Bella is finished with highschool, and Bella, Alice, Jasper, and Edward are going to go on a 'graduation trip'. I don't know how yet, but Robert is definitely going to be involved in this at some point! :D**

**Tell me what you think :]**


End file.
